


いくらをくれる？

by tangcu



Series: 无痛症 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	いくらをくれる？

这个国家，如今多了很多忍者。恐怕这个国家，也会变成流着忍者之血的国家。

 

“孩子？是无门的吗？”

 

“不不不，只是个没有名字还不讨人喜欢的孤儿。”

 

大膳稳坐马上，轻哼一声：“非人之徒也想成人么。”

 

遣退了两个士兵，大膳勒马回身。悠闲的气氛下，战马不再那般凛冽，而是优雅地提高了前蹄，载着大膳欲向远方踱去。

 

“如果是真的话，你出多少钱给我？”

 

“……！”

 

大膳霎时勒住了马。回头望去，千军万马尽是一个颜色，疾行的士兵踩在粗粝的草地上，嘈杂的沙沙之声中哪里还能听得见那弱到缥缈的软糯嗓音。

 

那孩子也不见了踪影。

 

不是错觉。

 

#

 

无门轻快地来到小老鼠面前，将身上的装备三下五除二地除了去。瘦小的男孩儿面无表情，仰高了头看他。

 

他扑了扑身上的灰尘，露出那极其无门、又不全然是无门的狡黠神色，弯下腰握住了小老鼠的手。男孩懵懵懂懂，被无门牵着跌跌撞撞一路小跑。

 

小老鼠不开口，无门也不慢一些走，执拗的小孩和粗线条的忍者，一前一后穿越了齐腰高的草地，向着通往远处的土路进发。

 

无门摇头晃脑地哼着不成调的歌，远处马蹄声渐近，一股疾风携着草粒，威压步步逼近，高大的武士策马而来。

 

小老鼠捏了捏无门的掌心，想要提醒他后面来追兵了，但转念一想，最强忍者怎么可能没有察觉到这嚣张的气息，哪里还需要自己提醒。只是小老鼠不明白为什么他装作毫无防备的模样，大人的世界对他来说还是有些太过复杂了。

 

武将没有背着弯弓，头上也没有戴沉重的战盔，长发用红绳梳在头顶，显现出一副男子力爆棚的不拘小节。他从马上一跃而起，灵性的马驹长嘶一声急转方向远去，健壮的身躯从天而降，直直地冲一大一小两个人扑来。

 

无门猛地松开小老鼠的手，后者还没有反应过来，就已经被推至三尺之外。无门左脚点地，右脚后撤绕着重心画出一个圈，稳稳地转了身，武将充满蛮劲的有力大手便攫住了他瘦弱的肩膀。

 

他暗暗憋了一口气，后背的肌肉猛然坚硬了几分，以承受即将到来的撞击。然而跌倒的瞬间，武将的动作在空中硬生生顿了一下，将本应强烈的冲击削弱了几分。

 

大膳牢牢地制住他的手臂，低喃道：“这回是真的了么？”

 

无门含笑啐道：“轻着点，莽夫。这回再拽掉可就是真的脱臼了。”

 

“你以为自己能逃得过灭族么？”

 

无门神情冷了一瞬，复又摆出了玩世不恭的笑容：“我这不是拖着儿子，来投靠大人您了么。”

 

#

 

这回小老鼠是被好生打扮了一番，由侍女牵着领入殿中。自从无门说着奇怪的话，把他交给了日置大膳的手下之后，他就再也没有见到无门。

 

壮着胆子问出口，侍女也只是掩嘴一笑，乌溜溜的眸子仿佛藏着什么呼之欲出的答案，但他却看不懂。

 

他有些担心无门，或许是阿国的感染，不知何时他竟然也产生了正常的感情。趁侍女侧身点燃熏香的片刻，他悄无声息地猫着腰，隐匿了气息逃走了。

 

#

 

无门自然没有想到这小老鼠还会担心他。

 

所以他才会这么放肆地缠住男人的腰，墨色被褥被他用脚趾挑到一边，将两个人亲密纠缠的身体完完全全地暴露出来，眸中春情涎水直流，宛如淫娃荡妇一般。

 

“怎么，若是喜欢被人看着，我去叫几个下武来，好好地将你看个光。”

 

无门无所谓地回道：“您若是不在乎，我更不在乎了。正直的武将哪里会容忍得了这么个放浪之景？”

 

这明显的指桑骂槐，大膳自然听得出来。他向来不屑于和忍者斗嘴，只是拉开他柔软双腿，将身下巨物完全顶入那柔顺穴肉之中。这么一插，刚刚能言善道的小嘴立刻噤声了，贪图享乐的忍者立刻食髓知味，口中尽是咿咿呀呀胡言乱语，浑身战栗了起来。

 

“说吧，你为什么又跑回来了？”大膳冷笑道，“别拿和我做过一次就忘不掉当借口，别把我当傻子玩弄。”

 

忍者微微回了神，咬牙按捺住夺人神志的快感，笑嘻嘻地在大膳胸口抓出红痕：“我可没把你当傻子。……我是真的忘不掉的。”

 

大膳拿他没办法。给的刺激重了，他就说不出话来，若轻了，他神智回了躯壳，就又会搬出那些油嘴滑舌的说辞来敷衍他。

 

“给我老老实实的。我保你和那只老鼠平平安安。”

 

无门唇角微翘，抱住大膳的脖子，目光潋滟媚眼如丝：“那是自然。一开始就说了，我是拖着儿子，来投奔您的啊。您看我现在不乖么？”

 

门口忽然传来一声清脆的瓷器碎裂声，紧接着便是飞速逃窜的凌乱脚步声。两人同时望向了门口，大膳直起腰来，浓眉一蹙：“哪里来的老鼠。”

 

无门已然知道那人的身份，便揽住大膳脖颈，将大膳重新缠入被褥之中。

 

被柔软的胳膊缠绕，不像武士那样坚硬块块分明的充满弹性的肌肉紧贴着大膳的胸膛。大膳冷哼一声，捏住无门下身垂着淫液几欲爆发的性器，问道：“是你家那只老鼠？”

 

无门疼得一个激灵，痛意在轻描淡写的面孔上一闪而过：“谁家的老鼠不是只老鼠。”

 

“哼。”刚刚才说了保无门和小老鼠平安，虽然心里厌烦这只多余的小老鼠厌烦得紧，大膳还是暂时将他抛却脑后，重新沉入缱绻之中。

 

形单影只的忍者，就是有心兴风作浪，一己之力也太显单薄。

 

再说了，就算是无情的虎狼之族，喂久了也应该喂得熟。

 

#

 

“你、你竟然……”

 

大膳前脚刚走， 小老鼠后脚就站到了门前，细细看去身体竟是气得发抖。无门还没来得及整理凌乱的衣衫，索性不管了，毫不在意地露出身上的斑驳红痕。

 

“我怎样？”无门笑盈盈地反问，“如今倒是嫌弃我了么？暂且不说我救了你一命，单凭阿国对你的救命之恩，你就不该对我露出这么一副表情。”

 

“你还提她、还提阿国……”

 

无门翻了个白眼，丝毫没有等小老鼠结结巴巴说完话的意思，抢着说道：“怎的？阿国死了也是我妻子。你若是有良心就该叫她一声娘。就阿国娘，就得叫我爹，都是天经地义的事情。”

 

这人没了阿国管束，性格竟是加倍的恶劣了！

 

小老鼠眼睛发红，哆哆嗦嗦说不出个好歹，只逼得自己眼前浮了一层水雾。

 

“你对不起阿国……”小老鼠吸了吸鼻子，委屈地颤声道，“阿国才刚刚死，你就做这种事，还是和男人……”

 

“你倒是很懂。”无门轻哼一声，“那又如何？若不是我，这织田小子的天下，哪里有你这么只小老鼠的容身之地？”

 

小老鼠神情凄惨，咬着嘴唇，抽泣道：“你做这勾当换来的容身之地，我不要也罢。”

 

听了这话，无门一直闲散慵懒的面孔蓦地阴冷下来，眼神尖锐而狠戾，仿佛地狱爬上来的恶鬼罗刹。

 

小老鼠吓得自己绊了自己一脚，猛地朝后跌坐下去。

 

“阿国让我为了伊贺而战……可是那个伊贺杀了阿国。”他的声音凄切异常，字字泣血，豆大的泪珠接连沿着红潮未退的脸颊滚落而下，“我要给阿国一个，能保护她的伊贺。我要给阿国一个……真的家……”

 

小老鼠被无门这副模样给骇得动弹不得，竟是一边听着一边跟着他流起泪来。

 

#

 

父亲先杀了织田父子，沾了一身血腥，宛如妖艳的曼珠沙华一般，领着我走向大膳的寝居。

 

熟睡中的人们怎么都想不到，自己只是在酣甜的梦境中遨游了几个时辰，外面竟是一夜变了天。

 

大膳并没有睡觉，而是正坐在油灯前，摇曳的灯光将他发丝的阴影投射到深邃脸庞上，他眉眼深沉，仿佛正在等谁来。

 

当然是等父亲。

 

父亲将我安置在寝殿之外，独自跨越了门槛，还下意识地提了衣服，这才发现自己身上是阔别十年的夜行衣。父亲垂着眼睛笑了一声，大膳也望着他，仿佛嘲笑他愚笨的小狗一样笑了起来。

 

大膳是被父亲用匕首刺透心脏杀死的。鲜红血液从匕首旋转出的血洞中喷涌而出。我还是没能做到父亲那样厉害，看到血腥的场面，还是会腿软打颤，还是会咬着手指哭。

 

大膳总喜欢喊父亲喂不熟的小狗，十多年来，我听了成千上万遍。

 

就连被父亲杀死的时候，大膳苍白的嘴唇含着笑意，在父亲耳边气若游丝地，最后一次唤了一声“喂不熟的小狗”。

 

父亲身体剧震。他怀里抱着大膳冰冷的尸体，仿佛胸中郁积了数不清的郁气般死命揪着胸口，整个人安静得如同玩偶，后背都没有任何起伏，仿佛呼吸长久地停止了。我看着害怕，上前去摇了摇他，父亲急喘几声，酸软无力地瘫倒下去。

 

直到天色泛起了鱼肚白，父亲才放下了大膳，撑着膝盖，摇摇晃晃地艰难起身。我已经比父亲高了，想要上去扶一把，把父亲架在肩膀上。然而父亲却一把推开了我，牵起我的手，深一脚浅一脚地走出了横尸遍地的庭院。

 

我和父亲走在乡间小道上。父亲失魂落魄的，我也不敢问我们这是要去向何方。我熟悉父亲这个神情，十年前阿国被毒针杀死的时候，他也是这样一副面无表情的模样……是真正的面无表情，在这张脸上，我读不出来任何的情绪。

 

其实我早就……不怪父亲了。我不怪父亲背叛了母亲，与织田家的武将纠缠不清。怎样都好，我只是不想再看到父亲这样的表情了……我只是希望，父亲能得到真正的幸福……

 

不知道走了多久，父亲忽然停下来了。路走到了尽头，我垂眸望去，眼前正是一个无字碑。我一直央求父亲带我去见母亲一眼，父亲从来没有答应过我。我猜这就是母亲的安眠之地。

 

父亲叫了一声阿国，身体陡然一震，以扭曲的姿态栽倒下去。我大惊失色，把父亲在半空中接住，只见鲜血从父亲七窍喷涌而出，沾了无数人鲜血的夜行衣又毫不客气地吮吸了父亲的血。

 

我探指一试，父亲已然没了呼吸。


End file.
